O Sândalo E O Machado
by AndTheJo
Summary: Essa fic se passa durante a revolta contra o shogunato no Japão Feudal... pode um amor nascido em meio a uma guerra florescer e mudar os rumos de sua história? Reviewsss!
1. Chapter 1

Era tempo do florescer das cerejeiras. A primavera anunciava tempos aprazíveis e nas aldeias só se viam rostos felizes. Essa aparente tranqüilidade escondia um lado febril daquele Japão feudal. As batalhas por posse dos feudos pipocavam aqui e acolá, sempre seguidas de grande comoção por parte daqueles que ficavam e presenciavam o não voltar de seus entes queridos. Haviam muitas revoltas entre os que eram contra os seus senhores de terras, os shoguns.

Nas terras do oeste reinavam os youkais cães, e dentre eles o poderoso lorde, Sesshoumaru, filho de um poderoso taioukai há muito morto em batalha. Nesse lugar as aldeias humanas eram largamente castigadas e não havia proteção de seu senhor, que sabidamente desprezava a humanidade, que julgava baixa, vil e totalmente imprestável. Esse lorde majestoso porém tinha um irmão mais novo, fruto de uma relação breve mas intensa de seu pai com uma princesa humana. Tal ser vivia vagando pelas terras sem fim, não sendo aceito nem entre os da raça de seu pai nem entre o povo de sua mãe.

Sendo um rebelde inveterado, passava de taverna em taverna, de casa licenciosa a casa licenciosa, sem parada ou destino certo. E quase sempre arranjava problemas. Como companheira de viagem ele tinha apenas a herança de seu pai, a temida espada feita com seus próprios caninos. Era a sua garantia de vida naquele reino onde o ódio entre homens e youkais imperava desde a morte do ultimo shogun, seu pai. Seu nome era Inuyasha.

Adentrando a hospedaria, Inuyasha sentou-se numa mesa num canto escuro e pediu uma bebida, que lhe foi servida por uma mulher de trejeitos humildes, sendo logo identificada como sendo mais uma daquelas pobres aldeãs que buscam subsistência em tempos de guerra, viúva de um marido que nunca mais verá. Ele agradeceu secamente e sorveu a bebida sem olhar para os lados. Como ainda era cedo o estabelecimento estava vazio. Ele pode ouvir os risinhos abafados das mocinhas lá em cima no segundo andar, se preparando para entreter os clientes quando a noite caísse. Talvez ele ficasse ali até essa hora.

A porta rangeu e ele virou levemente o olhar, e um ser baixinho e esverdeado adentrou, virando a cabeça para os lados, procurando algo. Seus olhos enormes, amarelos e malignos estreitaram ao ver Inuyasha imóvel no canto. Ele se aproximou e bateu com o cajado que portava no chão, autoritário.

- Até que enfim encontrei você seu bastardo inútil! O Lorde mandou que eu procurasse você!

- E o que ele quer com um bastardo inútil feito eu? – Inuyasha indagou sem se mexer.

- Você tem o sangue do grande Inutaisho! É hora de ajudar o seu clã!

- Feh! O Sesshoumaru nunca quis a minha ajuda, porque agora?

O mensageiro do lorde riu malevolamente.

- Porque você é o mais indicado para a tarefa humilhante que o lorde pretende ordenar!

Inuyasha pegou a criatura verde pelo pescoço tão rápido que ele mal pode sentir.

- Não me provoque Jaken! Hoje eu não estou de bom humor.

Ele o soltou e voltou a sorver a bebida calmamente. Jaken se recuperou e disse irritado.

- Se a honra de seu pai não importa para você, fuja feito um rato covarde! Afinal o que se podia esperar de um hanyou como você!

Inuyasha socou a mesa violentamente. O pequeno ser se afastou um pouco. Ele sorriu.

- O que o meu grande irmão quer que eu faça pelo clã, seu miserável? Fale logo!

Jaken se aproximou cauteloso e disse.

- Aqui não é um lugar apropriado para este assunto mas... você já ouviu falar de um humano chamado Hiroshi Higurashi?

- Sim – ele sibilou impaciente – é um humano que pegou em armas contra o meu irmão e pretendia liquidar o clã dos youkais cães, e juntou ao redor de si um bando de malucos revolucionários. E daí?

- Malucos? – Jaken revirou os olhos – pois saiba que eles estão muito bem organizados, e formaram um clã para tomar o poder dessas terras do oeste do controle dos youkais cães. Há rumores que eles agem nas sombras e muitas aldeias já estão sob influencia deles. E isso é perigoso.

- Não me diga que meu poderoso irmão está com medo de humanos organizados? Não me faça rir seu ser desprezível, me incomodar com uma historia dessas!

- Não os subestime – ele sussurrou em tom de provocação – você deve saber que esses humanos quando se organizam causam muitos problemas. Dizem que muitos membros do clã de seu pai já caíram sob a espada deles...

Inuyasha pensou um pouco. Tinha ouvido rumores de altos membros do clã terem sido mortos misteriosamente mas não tinha levado a sério. Jaken continuou.

- O lorde soube recentemente que Higurashi estaria tramando ataques contra os membros do clã para enfraquecer o poder dele, e que esse humano tinha uma filha que estaria perdida por estas terras. O que o lorde quer é que você a encontre e faça com que ela o leve até o pai.

Inuyasha riu alto para desespero de Jaken.

- Eu? E por que eu seu patife?

- Não é obvio? Você é um hanyou que tem uma mãe humana! É a tarefa adequada para você.

Desta vez Jaken foi mais esperto e desviou da fúria de Inuyasha. Ele continuou.

- Seu nome é Kagome, e ela é uma excepcional arqueira! Além disso dizem que ela carrega consigo uma jóia única em beleza e brilho, você saberá identificá-la!

Dizendo isso a criatura verde saiu o mais depressa que pode. Achava que já tinha provocado o meio irmão do lorde demais por hoje. Apesar de ser um hanyou. Inuyasha era temido entre os youkais por dominar as técnicas secretas do canino de aço do seu pai, o que não era de se desprezar.

Ele permaneceu pensativo por minutos. Desprezava o irmão tanto quanto ele o desprezava. Mas ainda sim a honra de seu pai não poderia ser maculada por míseros humanos que achavam que podiam subjugar o clã que ele havia erguido, e isso Inuyasha não permitiria. Ele sempre respeitou e honrou seu pai, e não seria agora que agiria diferente.

Passou pela mesma mulher que o servira e jogou um tostão na cara dela, com desdém. Ele até entendia que os youkais não o aceitassem no meio deles, mas nunca seu pai fora desprezado entre os seus. Mas ele se lembrava bem das lagrimas derramadas por sua mãe, vitima junto a seu filho do preconceito cruel dos homens. Passou então a odiar profundamente essa horda inútil, esses seres cheios de defeitos que ainda se achavam no direito de apontar as diferenças e se julgarem superiores. Escoria da pior espécie, era assim que ele definia a raça humana.

A noite caia devagar. O cheiro enjoativo das mulheres da hospedaria ia aos poucos deixando o seu olfato apurado. No caminho ele ia pensando em como encontraria a tal mulher que o levaria ao líder da rebelião. A tal Kagome.


	2. O Encontro

Os raios do sol inundaram a floresta como cascatas douradas, e Inuyasha abriu os olhos ainda sonolento. Sentiu uma leve pontada e percebeu que dormira de mal jeito sobre o galho de uma frondosa árvore que ladeava a estrada. Ele jamais dormiria em uma hospedaria de humanos. Com um salto chegou ao solo e se espreguiçou. Ajeitou o kimono vermelho e se pos a caminho, até a próxima vila, a procura da tal mulher.

Na vila que margeava o caminho, o dia começava com o cantar dos galos e o farfalhar dos fardos de feno que os camponeses traziam das roças. Mais adiante numa colina ficava uma casa de chás. O local era luxuoso e dançarinas jovens e tenras sacudiam os tapetes nas janelas, preparando o lugar para a próxima noite. Na janela mais oculta da casa, sombreada por enormes figueiras japonesas uma jovem observava o raiar do dia com expressão sonolenta. Ela bocejou e ergueu os braços preguiçosamente. Em seu pescoço brilhou feito um sol em miniatura uma bolinha arroxeada, banhada pelos raios da manhã.

Ela se virou e procurou ao redor o que vestir. Ajeitou a gola de seda do quimono branco e amarrou os longos cabelos negros em uma fita displicentemente, o que deixou caírem varias mechas pelos ombros. Por baixo da brancura da veste escondeu habilmente uma pequena espada daimyo, deixando-a totalmente oculta do olho mais treinado. Em seguida desceu para o átrio do lugar. Sorriu ao ver o rosto iluminado de uma velha porem alinhada senhora, acomodada em inúmeras almofadas de diferentes cores. Respeitosamente se dirigiu a ela e lhe fez a tradicional reverencia. Em seguida se sentou frente a figura respeitável.

- Gomen Kaede Sama. Estive entretida em meus sonhos e despertei fora do horário estabelecido por tão venerável senhora.

- Não se preocupe criança. Amanhecer com o sol é um atributo dos mais velhos. A juventude tem todo o tempo do mundo para sonhar, eu já não posso desfrutar de tal dádiva.

- A senhora ainda tem muitas primaveras a viver.

A velha sorriu com as palavras piedosas da moça. Depois bateu palmas e ambas foram servidas com chá fumegante por uma meninota magricela, que equilibrava a bandeja com maestria. Ela em seguida desapareceu por entre os biombos que cercavam o átrio central. As duas mulheres tomaram silenciosamente o chá e permaneceram por um momento em silencio, apenas o barulho tedioso da pequena cascata interna podia ser ouvido. Tal silêncio foi quebrado pela mesma menina que servira o chá, que entrava apressada.

- Kaede Sama, temos um cliente esta manhã!

- Um cliente? Bem, conduza-o ao salão norte, eu irei atendê-lo em seguida.

- Hai! – ela saiu após fazer reverencia.

- Verei quem é e volto em seguida querida.

A senhora adentrou ao salão e se dirigiu ao cliente que já estava confortavelmente instalado em almofadas de seda. O salão era ricamente decorado com cortinas e entalhes de madeira á moda chinesa. O desconhecido olhou para a mulher que se aproximava e sorriu.

- Você é a dona desse prostíbulo? Não acha que está velha demais para isso?

Ela ignorou o comentário grosseiro.

- O que deseja desta humilde casa meu senhor?

- Não é obvio? – ele respondeu secamente – quero me divertir, o que mais homens como eu vem fazer nesses lugares... ouvi dizer que tem uma mocinha nova, pura como o orvalho da manhã sobre as flores. Desejo essa garota.

- Certamente que sim meu senhor – Kaede Sama se curvou em reverencia – mas tal preciosidade como pode supor é bastante cara.

Ele desdenhou.

- Sua velha atrevida! Custos não são problema para mim!

E dizendo isso jogou um saco de moedas que a velhota aparou no ar. Ela sorriu.

- Vejo que é um homem muito respeitável. Será atendido como merece.

Ela saiu após fazer mesura ao desconhecido. Ele se ajeitou confortavelmente e apoiou a cabeça nos braços fechando os olhos. Os longos cabelos espalharam-se pelas almofadas macias, como serpentes á procura de abrigo. Um barulho o fez levantar-se de sobressalto. A sua frente a mais bela humana que seus olhos haviam visto. Ela vestia-se com um kimono majestoso, ricamente bordado com motivos chineses em linhos dourados e verdes. A veste era longa e lhe cobria todo o esguio corpo, mas o colo se mostrava languidamente por entre o decote sutil porem ousado. Ela se aproximou dele e o perfume de sândalo que dela emanava aguçara os seus sentidos apurados de youkai.

- Ora vejo que os rumores sobre você não eram falsos. Como se chama?

- Meu nome é Gin Li honorável senhor – a voz dela era como melodia para os ouvidos dele.

- Gin Li ein? E o que sabe fazer para me entreter?

- Sei muitas coisas que podem agradar ao senhor.

- Hum... você sabe dançar?

- Sim meu honorável senhor.

- Ótimo. – seu olhar se tornou cobiçativo. Ele a fitava de alto a baixo já sentindo o calor de sua carne. Bateu palmas e um grupo de mulheres surgiu ao lado do salão, portando instrumentos musicais. Imediatamente eles começaram ao sinal do homem.

A musica encheu o salão de magia estranha. Aquela mulher parecia flutuar sob um véu misterioso, e seus movimentos prenderam a atenção de Inuyasha como uma bruxaria. As inúmeras fitas que faziam parte do traje dela voavam feitos asas de uma borboleta atrevida revoando sobre a campina. Os olhos dele brilhavam com a força do seu desejo, que crescia a cada voleio do corpo jovem e lascivo de mulher que ele via a sua frente.

Ela rodopiava veloz e os olhos dele acompanhavam cada movimento da seda do kimono, cujas cores se misturavam num caleidoscópio iridescente. A moça aproximava-se dele e quando a musica finalmente cessou ela caiu de joelhos frente a frente com Inuyasha, imóvel diante dela. Sem pensar duas vezes ele a agarrou com fúria e Gin Li surpresa começou a se debater tentando repelir o jovem, que rasgou a gola do precioso kimono. Foi então que ele parou, admirado, pois seus olhos faiscaram com o brilho intenso da jóia arroxeada que vislumbrou sob a pele branca dela. De imediato ela sacou a espada e tentou cortar a garganta de Inuyasha que habilmente segurou o pulso antes que a lamina tocasse sua pele. Com um golpe rápido ela se desvencilhou dele e saltou para trás tomando fôlego para mais uma investida. Mas não teve tempo pois ele como um raio se jogou novamente sobre a moça e os dois rolaram pelo salão. Nesse momento um grupo de soldados invadiu a casa e deu voz de prisão a ambos. Um olhou para a cara do outro de olhos arregalados diante do imprevisto. A horda de soldados a serviço do exercito do shogun caiu sobre eles como uma tempestade. Inuyasha mais esperto fugiu por uma janela com um espetacular salto. Gin Li cerrou os dentes com a atitude covarde dele e se lançou ao ataque. Abateu alguns mais se viu em menor numero e teve que se render. Foi levada presa.


	3. Viajando Juntos

Na prisão ela foi interrogada mas não abriu a boca diante das perguntas do chefe do regimento. Irritado ele ordenou que pela manhã ela fosse torturada. Ele suspeitava que aquela era a filha do líder da rebelião contra o shogun daquelas terras e pretendia arrancar de sua boca maiores informações.

Amarrada a uma cruz de madeira ela mal conseguia se mexer. Durante a madrugada porem ela tentou mover o pescoço para olhar o motivo do barulho que vinha do corredor da cadeia escura. Só pode ver um dos guardas cair aos seus pés todo ensangüentado. Um brilho semelhante a uma adaga passou frente a seu rosto e seu corpo caiu inerte e exausto nos braços de um desconhecido. Ao levantar o olhar entretanto ela reconheceu o seu salvador.

- ... seu... você...

- Quieta! – sussurrou ele asperamente – quer acordar todo o exercito do shogun?

Inuyasha a pôs de pé.

- Consegue correr?

Ela riu com desprezo.

- Pois se eu não consigo nem ficar de pé idiota...

Ela havia sofrido nas mãos dos guardas. Inuyasha suspirou e rosnou em seguida.

- Então vou ter que te carregar, mas cuidado para não sujar a minha roupa com o seu sangue ouviu?

Ele a pôs sobre as costas e segurou-a pelas coxas. Ela quis reclamar mais ele a cortou.

- Silêncio! Quer ser pega de novo é?

Com um salto Inuyasha alcançou uma pequena janela no alto da cela e com um golpe certeiro arrancou as grades que a bloqueava. Foi ai que eles ouviram o soar do alarme. Tinham sido descobertos.

- Maldição! Já devem ter achado os cadáveres daqueles malditos! Temos que nos apressar senão...

Ele corria feito o vento pela floresta escura, até que não podia mais sentir o cheiro dos seus perseguidores. Parou em frente a uma caverna e adentrou nela, com Gin Li desacordada nos ombros. Delicadamente ele a deitou numa fenda coberta de relva e farejou ao redor certificando-se da segurança do local. Olhou o rosto daquela menina e suspirou. Mulher idiota, pensou ele sorrindo em seguida. Poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela agora. Saiu para pegar gravetos e os juntou no fundo do abrigo, acendendo o fogo, que começou a trepidar fazendo surgir sombras fantasmagóricas por toda parte. Ele se aproximou dela silenciosamente e se abaixou para tocá-la. Quando seus lábios estavam próximos dos dela sentiu o frio aço da Tessaiga em seu pescoço. Ao abrir os olhos viu os dela fitando-o divertidamente.

- Nem pense nisso seu atrevido!

Ele se afastou devagar e sorriu.

- Você não é fácil ein sua garotinha...

Inuyasha sentou-se diante do fogo e seus olhos dourados refletiam as chamas da fogueira, observando-a. Realmente ela era a filha de Higurashi como havia pensado. Gin Li se sentou e jogou para ele a espada, que ele aparou e a guardou novamente na bainha.

- E não pense que estou desarmada. – ela sacou a mesma espada da luta anterior e a pousou a seu lado.

- Ora, pensei que os guardas haviam deixado-a desarmada. Então porque não fugiu antes?

- Se tivesse tentado mais cedo eles me capturariam novamente. Esperei pelo momento certo, mas você apareceu antes. Por que me ajudou a fugir?

- Curiosidade talvez. Pensei que você talvez fosse... a filha de Hiroshi Higurashi.

O sobressalto dela confirmou as suspeitas dele.

- E não minta para mim. Deve ter notado que sou um youkai e percebo quando mentem para mim.

- Você não me parece um youkai dos mais importantes. – ela zombou dele. Ele sorriu.

- Sou um andarilho, alguém que não tem nada que o prenda a lugar algum. Mas...

Ele mostrou-lhe as garras afiadas.

- ... sei me defender muito bem de quem quer que seja. Mas porque a filha de Higurashi estava atendendo homens em um prostíbulo?

Ela ajeitou o kimono rasgado o melhor que pode e respondeu.

- Por que acha que sou a filha de Higurashi?

Ele apontou a jóia que mesmo sobre o tecido irradiava um estranho brilho.

- Só Kagome Higurashi possui a jóia de quatro almas.

A mocinha levou a mão ao talismã que estava em seu pescoço e suspirou.

- Você conhece a lenda dessa jóia?

- Nessas terras as pessoas contam muitas historias aos viajantes que passam. Essa foi uma delas.

- Entendo. E o que vai fazer agora que sabe quem eu sou? Me entregará ao Shogun?

- Por que acha que faria isso?

- Porque é um youkai como ele.

- Um Hanyou.

- O que?

- Eu sou um meio youkai. E pessoas como eu não são bem vindas entre os youkais. – dizendo isso ele se deitou e fechou os olhos. – além do mais se quisesse que você fosse mandada ao Shogun eu a teria deixado lá não é mesmo?

Ela o olhou incrédula. O que eu estou fazendo, devia matar esse homem e fugir mas... algo a impelia a acreditar nas suas palavras. Ele continuou.

- Eu admiro a causa de Higurashi. Por isso resolvi viajar com você. Odeio aquele shogun tanto quanto você, acredite. Agora descanse, amanhã partiremos.

Gin Li, ou melhor Kagome suspirou e deitou-se, tentando dormir. Levantou o olhar mais uma vez para o hanyou que estava a poucos metros dela, respirando tão devagar que quase não ouvia. Estava dormindo. Ela resolveu fazer o mesmo, mas, com a espada na mão, vigilante. Amanhã comprovaria se o que ele lhe dizia era verdade ou mentira. Quando o sol nascesse.

E esta hora chegou assim que os primeiros passarinhos gorjearam nos galhos das matas ao redor do covil onde eles se refugiaram. Ela abriu os olhos e levantou o pescoço devagar, tentando ver se Inuyasha ainda dormia. Seus olhos arregalaram quando não o viu deitado no mesmo lugar de ontem. Levantou-se sobressaltada, tinha cometido um erro e não tinha notado que ele saira. Pegou a espada e se encaminhou até fora da caverna. Foi quando ela viu algo que não esperava. O hanyou estava jogando uns gravetinhos secos numa pequena fogueira distraidamente. Ao seu lado havia uns peixes e algumas frutas silvestres. Ele levantou o olhar ao perceber a presença de Kagome e sorriu.

- Ora, você é muito dorminhoca garota! Até que enfim acordou.

Ela se aproximou colocando a espada novamente na bainha. Ele percebeu o gesto mas não comentou.

- Pensei que tinha ido embora – ela começou – porque ainda está aqui?

- Já tinha falado antes – ele espetou um peixe num espeto feito de bambu e o colocou sobre o fogo – quero me juntar a causa de Higurashi. E escoltarei você até onde quiser.

Kagome se sentou e sua face era incrédula. Não podia acreditar que ele, mesmo sendo um mestiço, poderia apoiar uma revolta contra os de sua espécie.

- Eu não sei onde meu pai está. Não posso garantir nem que ele ainda esteja vivo. Como sabe lorde Sesshoumaru é um youkai poderoso e influente nessas terras do oeste.

- Sim. Eu sei disso.

Inuyasha tomou ar sombrio e Kagome pôde ver que ele não era realmente simpático ao shogun. Na verdade isso era obvio para qualquer um que visse sua expressão naquela hora. Ele a seguir sorriu jovialmente.

- Claro que você quer se refrescar e se limpar das marcas da prisão não é mesmo? Veja, providenciei roupas limpas e dentro da caverna há um poço, onde entra luz por uma fresta.

Kagome realmente se sentiu tentada a aceitar a proposta mas relutou. Ele se levantou e sacou a Tessaiga.

- O único inconveniente é que são roupas masculinas e ... o que foi, porque essa cara?

- Nada... – ela falou virando o olhar, depois o fitou com ar desconfiado – quem não me garante que você não vai tentar me agarrar como fez na casa de chás?

- Bem, isso é fácil – ele ergueu a espada no ar e deu lhe um peteleco, o que provocou um pequeno tilintar – enquanto ouvir isso saberá que estou longe.

Inuyasha sorriu e se afastou, dando petelecos na Tessaiga. Ela se levantou suspirando. Realmente desejava tirar de seu corpo toda a sujeira, a que podia ser vista e a que não podia. Fora tocada injuriosamente por aqueles guardas da prisão e isso a enojava, pois para ela humanos que serviam a um shogun odioso e vil eram escoria da pior espécie. Calmamente se encaminhou ao fundo da caverna onde viu maravilhada uma fonte de água morna, que jorrava levemente por entre as pedras, e ia se acumular em uma piscina natural, que brilhava azulada através dos raios do sol que entravam por um buraco. Ela se despiu dos trapos sujos que uma vez eram sua veste lindamente bordada e entrou nas águas azuis, suspirando profundamente. Ainda podia ouvir o tilintar da Tessaiga, não muito longe dali. Kagome sorriu ao pensar naquele hanyou atrevido. Sua face corou mas ela fingiu não perceber o olhar dourado dele a observando logo ali, detrás de uma pedra. Imaginava como ele estaria fazendo a espada tilintar e riu divertida ao pensar nisso. Como os homens eram tolos, ela segurou o riso que ficava mais evidente.

- Como você faz a sua espada vibrar de tão longe, tem poderes psicocineticos?

Inuyasha deu um salto ante o comentário dela. Como percebeu que estou aqui, ele pensou rapidamente. Kagome riu e jogou o cabelo para trás, o que ocasionou uma chuva de gotas azuis contra a luz. Ele sentou-se de costas para ela, sem sair do esconderijo.

- Erm... isso não é... difícil para mim...

- Estou curiosa.

- Bem... – ele respondeu meio sem graça - ... amarrei ela num galho ao vento e ... bem, ela bate contra a arvore e ...

- Pelo que vejo conhece muitos truques. Mas ainda não me disse o seu nome.

Ela saiu da água e vestiu as roupas limpas. Ele porém e sem entender direito não se virou para olhá-la.

- Inuyasha. Esse é meu nome.

- Bem Inuyasha – ela disse acabando de ajeitar a faixa sobre a cintura. – estou agradecida pelo que fez por mim mas acho que é hora de seguirmos nossos caminhos. Viajar com uma fugitiva não é recomendável em tempos de guerra.

Ele se levantou e a fitou.

- Já disse a você que pretendo escoltá-la no seu caminho.

- E a troco de que quer me seguir?

- A minha vida é vagar por ai sem rumo certo – ele suspirou – de repente senti vontade de seguir um caminho, e me parece que este seu é bastante interessante.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela e a sua reação foi se afastar, mas ele a segurou pela cintura.

- Alem do mais, me parece que você só se mete em encrencas e decidi que vou protegê-la.

Kagome se desvencilhou dele e sorriu tocando a espada escondida.

- Não preciso de proteção.

Ele num movimento rápido a agarrou e tirou dela a pequena espada e a segurou contra a garganta da moça sorrindo.

- Tem certeza?

Ela engoliu seco. Ele afastou a espada e a entregou na mão de Kagome sorrindo.

- Mesmo que não queira irei segui-la. Agora mais do que nunca. Então é melhor viajar comigo. Estará mais segura e eu posso te levar mais rápido do que imagina.

Kagome pensou um pouco. Se ele quisesse matá-la ou a entregar já teria feito. Talvez ela faria o que ele dizia. Por enquanto.

Eles saíram da caverna e comeram. Inuyasha insistiu em carregá-la nas costas e ela a contragosto aceitou. Como o vento ele correu com Kagome, que se agarrou a Inuyasha, fato este que não desagradou ao meio youkai. Eles seguiram rumo ao leste.

Aeeeeee obrigada pelos elogios recebidos! Porém meus caros (Lucero essa é pra você ein?) não se esqueçam de deixar reviews ok?

Oi Biba Evans! Adorei o seu coment, continue lendo pois minha imaginação não tem limites! ah e leia também meus outros fics... que tem aqui no site ok? Beijosssss


	4. Encontro Inesperado

Os dois pararam ao meio dia para descansarem em uma clareira na mata, próximo a um pequeno povoado. Inuyasha achou melhor não ir até lá e saiu a procura de algo para comer. Kagome se sentou numa pedra e ficou pensativa por uns instantes. Como ela, sendo filha de quem era, podia confiar em um youkai como aquele? Ainda não entendia bem o que se passava em seu coração naquela hora, mas por mais que ele se mostrasse digno de confiança, não abaixaria a guarda por um minuto sequer. Observando o povoado, resolveu ir até ele procurar uma coisa que julgava ser importante para a viagem que ela estava iniciando naquele momento.

Inuyasha não estava muito longe dali e quando voltou rosnou ao não vê-la onde havia deixado. Garota estúpida, vai me dar trabalho, pensou ele indignado. Como Sesshoumaru pôde lhe confiar missão mais detestável, andar por ai na companhia de uma humana imprestável. Desde que sua mãe morreu há muitos anos ele nunca mais esteve com uma humana, a não ser as vadias que ele encontrava nas tavernas pelo caminho. Ele passou a mão pelo kimono vermelho, ainda impregnado com o cheiro de Kagome. Maldição, ele pensou finalmente. Farejou o ar a procura de seu rastro e seguiu o caminho até o povoado.

A mocinha caminhava por entre as pobres casas, olhando com tristeza a miséria na qual o povo vivia por causa da guerra. Por onde passava via rostos tristes e cansados, na maioria mulheres e velhos, tudo o que restava dos tempos de abastança, quando Inutaisho ainda era o shogun. Ela jurou a si mesma que veria dias felizes novamente.

Seus olhos pousaram no entanto em um casebre com um estábulo na frente. Ali ela vislumbrou pendurados nas paredes de taipa diversos arcos, de diferentes tamanhos e ornados com variados tipos de coisas, alguns com fios de seda e outros com raízes retorcidas. Ela adentrou ao lugar e viu ao fundo um homem idoso, batendo com vigor numa bigorna um pedaço de aço fumegante. Ele sorriu ao ver o rosto juvenil, que lhe devolvia o sorriso amigável.

- Bom dia venerável senhor.

- Veio a procura dele não é mesmo?

Kagome olhou um tanto surpresa para o velho, que se levantou com dificuldade e foi até onde estavam os arcos. Apontou o dedo para um deles.

- É aquele que deve pegar minha menina!

O arco que ele lhe apontava era o maior deles, feito de uma madeira escura e enrolado em uma tira de seda verde. Estranhamente era o arco que mais lhe chamara a atenção assim que chegara ali. Ela o pegou e observou seus detalhes. O velho então lhe estendeu uma flecha. Ela sorriu e colocou a haste fina no lugar e retesou, sentindo a tensão perfeita entre a madeira e a corda.

- Como pensei este é perfeito! – o velho foi até um canto e pegou um alforje de flechas, que deu a Kagome. Ela ficou um tanto constrangida.

- Devo pagar ao venerável mestre por ele, mas não possuo dinheiro...

- Não se preocupe – ele sorriu – para a filha de Higurashi isto não é nada.

Kagome entendeu a atitude daquele senhor idoso e agradeceu em reverência. Colocou o alforje nas costas e caminhou em direção á rua. Andou algum tempo quando ouviu um tropel. Olhou para trás e viu um regimento do shogun que se aproximava. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viram um rosto conhecido no comando da tropa. Imediatamente correu mas sabia que tinha sido vista e seria perseguida não importa quanto corresse. Se voltou para eles e pegando uma flecha retesou o arco, que disparou como um raio em direção ao líder do regimento. Ao redor da flecha se formou uma aura pura que parecia rasgar o ar. O homem que liderava a tropa saltou de cima do cavalo no momento em que seria atingido, e a flecha empalou o guarda que estava logo atrás. Houve muita confusão porque os soldados não esperavam ataque tão repentino e certeiro. Imediatamente atearam fogo nos casebres e logo as chamas tomavam conta de tudo, e a fumaça turvou a visão de Kagome, que apontava o arco retesado para onde visse movimento. De súbito em meio ao fogo que lambia uma casa ao lado surgiu uma figura conhecida, em direção a ela, empunhando uma espada pronta a cortá-la ao meio. Kagome no entanto saltou e desviou do ataque, sacando a espada para aparar o golpe seguinte, ficando cara a cara com o agressor.

- É uma pena, ter que matar alguém tão bonita como você... – ele lambeu os beiços e deu uma rasteira veloz nela, que caiu, mas rapidamente se levantou e lançou a espada, que atravessou a barriga do chefe do regimento. Ele sentiu a pontada e se afastou um pouco sorrindo.

- Se fosse fácil eu não estaria lutando com a filha de Higurashi não é mesmo? – ele gemeu um pouco, tirou a lamina do corpo e a jogou na direção de Kagome. Neste momento algo cortou a trajetória dela. Kagome viu apenas um clarão como um relâmpago e no segundo seguinte Inuyasha estava a sua frente, segurando a espada daimyo ensangüentada numa mão e a Tessaiga na outra, que estava apontada para o youkai a sua frente.

- Ora, se não é o lobo desprezível por essas terras.

- Inuyasha... – o homem rosnou ao reconhecer o hanyou – então você esta andando com uma humana, é típico de um bastardo meio youkai como você. Resolveu se unir aos humanos desprezíveis como sua mãe?

- Cale a boca lobo sarnento, nunca mais desonre minha mãe a colocando nessa boca suja entendeu? Suma daqui antes que eu termine o que ela começou!

- Acha que eu vou deixá-los fugir? Deve estar sonhando...

Ele uivou profundamente. Inuyasha se virou para Kagome e a pegou, jogando-a no colo brutamente. Ela protestou.

- Ei! Seu maldito! Largue-me agora mesmo!

Ele rosnou irritado enquanto corria feito um louco.

- Cale a boca sua idiota! Eu disse para ficar quieta lá, agora teremos que fugir porque senão viramos comida de lobo!

- O que? – ela gritou sem entender.

- Aquele é Kouga, um youkai que controla os lobos, daqui a pouco isto aqui vai estar infestado de lobos famintos, quer virar comida deles?

- Mas... e as pessoas do povoado...

Kagome pensou no pobre velho que lhe dera o arco.

- Esqueça. Eles vão servir de ração para os lobos. Eu não posso lutar direito porque tenho que te proteger sua inútil! Se eu não tivesse chegado você estaria empalada na sua própria espada agora.

Ela se irritou com as palavras grosseiras dele.

- Seu maldito! Me largue agora mesmo senão...

Inuyasha parou e a jogou no chão.

- Tola! Se continuar a me desobedecer vai ser difícil eu te proteger! Quem vai protegê-la de você ein?

Ela se levantou com ódio no olhar. Ele gostou disso.

- Escute aqui, quem quis me seguir foi você, eu não te pedi nada, alias, eu quero sinceramente que você suma da minha frente idiota! Idiota!

Ele riu ás gargalhadas. Ela se irritou mais e partiu pra cima dele e lhe deu um tapa na cara. Imediatamente ele parou de rir e ficou sério. Na verdade quem se irritou agora foi ele.

- Como ousa me bater no rosto sua humana atrevida?

Ela sorriu pois tinha ferido fundo aquele hanyou convencido. Ele no entanto ficou furioso e se lançou contra ela ferozmente. Ao ver que tinha provocado a ira dele seu rosto ficou sério também. O impulso a fez levantar as mãos para barrar a investida dele e uma energia emanou delas e jogou Inuyasha longe. Ele mal pôde acreditar. Ainda meio zonzo ele levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos. Kagome ainda mantinha as mãos levantadas e ele viu as emanações de energia pura. Ela abriu os olhos e ficou surpresa ao ver o hanyou no chão com cara de bobo.

- Ei... o que foi?

- Você é... uma miko?

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos ainda incrédula. Ele se levantou e a fitou profundamente. Por isso meu irmão a teme, pensou ele. Ela não é só uma mera humana. As mikos eram temidas por todos os youkais por causa de seu poder de purificação. Inuyasha inda sentia o poder dela em sua pele. Talvez se ele não fosse um hanyou teria sido purificado ali mesmo.

- Você... está bem? - ela se aproximou e perguntou a ele receosa. O hanyou no entanto sacudiu o pó do kimono e lhe devolveu a espada que ainda tinha nas mãos.

- Sim. Temos que continuar senão os lobos seguirão o nosso cheiro e nos acharão. Vamos pegar um cavalo para você seguir viagem, você é muito lenta e eles nos alcançarão logo.

- Ora – ela sorriu – não vai mais me carregar nas costas?

- Não – ele respondeu secamente – não quero acabar purificado, ainda mais pelas costas.

Kagome o seguiu quieta. Tinha ouvido algo sobre o poder das mikos mas achava que isso era somente uma lenda ou historia muito antiga pra ser verdadeira. Por que justo ela seria um miko, uma sacerdotisa? E porque mesmo sabendo disso Inuyasha ainda queria viajar com ela? Pelo menos ele se manteria afastado dela agora. Mas no fundo de seu coração tinha um leve pressentimento, de que aquele hanyou grosseiro e violento tinha um lado bom, pois apesar de ser um youkai tinha uma metade humana. Não sabia porque mas estava impelida a acreditar que ele queria se unir a causa de seu pai. Por isso seguiu-o até o próximo vilarejo, onde eles roubaram um cavalo de um soldado do shogun e seguiram viagem. Rumo ao leste.


	5. Amor ou Ódio

O ar frio da noite a fazia bater um pouco o queixo, mas Kagome se mantinha firme como uma rocha em cima do cavalo. Não pediria nada a aquele idiota grosseiro do Inuyasha, mesmo que congelasse. Ele seguia logo atrás, sério. Podia ouvir o ranger dos dentes dela. Abruptamente ele tirou o manto vermelho e colocou sobre as costas da mocinha, que se virou surpresa.

- Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou incrédula no gesto de cavalheirismo dele.

- Por que o barulho de seus dentes batendo de frio me incomodam. – ele respondeu asperamente.

Kagome se virou para frente irritada. Idiota estúpido! Ela não sabia porque ainda seguia com ele. Depois novamente lhe dirigiu a palavra mas sem olhá-lo.

- O que você tem contra o Shogun afinal? Você me parece ser do clã dele...

- Já disse – ele retrucou seco – tenho meus motivos para não simpatizar com ele. Além do mais eu não sou do seu clã. Você acha que eles aceitariam um mestiço entre os nobres e puros membros do clã?

As palavras de Inuyasha soaram amargas como fel. Ela suspirou.

- Eu entendo.

- Não, não entende – ele começou – você nunca vai saber o que é crescer rejeitado e sem família. Você nunca vai saber o que é isso senhorita Higurashi.

O tom que ele usou no final era de ironia e deboche. Kagome parou o cavalo e se virou para encará-lo.

- Você tem razão, eu nunca entenderia. – o olhar dela se tornou doce e isso o incomodou. Inuyasha abaixou o olhar e falou mais calmamente.

- Vamos passar a noite aqui. Acho que os lobos não poderão nos farejar a essa distancia.

Ela sorriu, pois estava exausta e faminta. Desceu do cavalo e caiu na relva macia e bocejou deliciada. Seus músculos estavam todos doloridos pela cavalgada e pela luta com o youkai lobo. Ela subitamente se flagrou pensando nos pobres aldeões daquele vilarejo e tocou o arco que o velho mestre armeiro lhe dera. Inuyasha se sentou a alguma distancia e colocou a Tessaiga a seu lado.

- Por que diabos foi aquele vilarejo? Só por causa de um arco idiota?

- Não é um arco idiota.

Kagome pegou uma flecha e retesou o arco apontando para ele.

- Este é meu salvo conduto por esse pais em guerra.

- Acha que isso pode protegê-la do Shogun? – ele indagou com desprezo.

Mas Inuyasha arrepiou-se todo ao sentir a energia que passava das mãos de Kagome para a flecha que ela segurava. Tinha se esquecido que ela era uma miko. Ouvira falar dos poderes espirituais das sacerdotisas mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que esse poder era tão intenso.

- Ei, não aponte essa droga pra mim – ele rosnou irritado.

Ela riu da expressão do hanyou. Guardou a flecha no alforje e tocou sua barriga.

- Estou com fome – ela sussurrou delicada. Soltou os cabelos presos e a cascata de madeixas castanhas caiu sobre os ombros dela. Deixou cair o manto de Inuyasha e a manga do casaco branco que ele lhe dera, fazendo com que o colo branco aparecesse parcialmente.

Ele não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Eu também. – sua face tomou um ar diferente. Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela sentando-se a seu lado. Kagome se arrepiou ante a proximidade dele e disse gaguejando.

- Ei... q...que idéia é... essa...?

- Não me sai da cabeça o jeito que dançou naquela casa de chás. Apesar de ser uma humana você é...

Kagome engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras do hanyou. Ela fora treinada para resistir ás fraquezas femininas mas aquele meio youkai a deixava tonta. Ela levantou a manga caída e fechou o manto vermelho violentamente. Ele no entanto sorriu.

- Ei, quero meu manto de volta. – Inuyasha ergueu a mão para tirar o manto dela, mas um som o fez parar e se levantar sério. Ufa, pensou Kagome suspirando. Ele a pegou pelo braço violentamente e Kagome gemeu e protestou zangada. Inuyasha a jogou no colo e saiu a correr.

- Mas que droga, quando você vai parar de me pegar dessa maneira seu idiota!

- Cale-se! Se quiser eu te deixo lá para que te matem sua garota reclamona!

Ela se calou pois percebeu que estavam sendo seguidos por youkais.

- Maldição! Eu não posso enfrenta-los direito porque tenho que proteger você!

Kagome se desvencilhou do colo do hanyou que ficou embasbacado com a atitude dela. A mocinha tirou uma flecha e resetou o arco, e a seta partiu feito um raio em direção aos youkais que os perseguiam. Uma luz vinha em direção a eles e pararam surpresos, para no instante seguinte serem atingidos pela flecha e se despedaçarem. Nada restou de seus corpos. Eles foram purificados.

Inuyasha olhou aquilo incrédulo. Kagome se ergueu altivamente e olhou para o hanyou ainda parado. Ela se aproximou dele e o fitou no fundo dos olhos. Nesse instante ele sentiu a força do olhar dela, o olhar de uma miko.

- Kagome...

Pela primeira vez ele tinha a chamado pelo nome. Ela tocou os cabelos prateados de Inuyasha, que voavam ao sabor da brisa. As folhas caiam fugazes e se misturavam aos cabelos dela, como ornamentos de uma princesa. Os olhos dourados dele a fitavam intensamente e isso a deixava mole e sem ação.

- Você me subestima Inuyasha – ela sussurrou – como você pode ver eu posso me defender sozinha.

- Eu posso ver. – ele sorriu.

Ela se aproximou para tocar os lábios nos dele. O hanyou estava paralisado ante o iminente toque entre eles mas algo o fez tomar uma atitude.

- Pare... – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou. Uma imagem veio á sua mente, a imagem de seu pai, que sempre protegeu os humanos da fúria dos membros do clã. O dia em que ele tombou sob as mãos de uma mulher... uma miko. Durante a batalha em que ele fora ferido e recuara, uma sacerdotisa lhe dera o golpe final. Inutaisho era exemplo de sabedoria e força para Inuyasha e ele morrera pelas mãos de uma miko como aquela mulher que estava frente á ele. Inuyasha se controlou e se virou.

- Você está enganada. Eu estou te acompanhando nessa viagem para me aliar a seu pai, e não viver um romance com uma garota humana. O exemplo de meu pai já me basta para saber que isso não dá certo.

Ele escondeu o rosto para não mostrar o ressentimento. Tinha que cumprir a missão que seu irmão lhe dera, não por gostar dele, mas em respeito á memória de seu pai. Kagome corou ante o ato impensado dela.

- Você tem razão. Eu também não quero me envolver com um youkai com você, somos de mundos totalmente diferentes. Você é uma fera e eu sou uma mulher.

O tom de desprezo que ela usou o feriu. Ele se virou e a agarrou, beijando-a violentamente e com paixão. Kagome se surpreendeu com a atitude de Inuyasha mas não resistiu ante o beijo dele. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta do corpo dela, algo que jamais sentira antes. Seus sentidos se tornaram turvos e ela amoleceu nos braços dele.

A mente de Kagome no entanto foi retornando do estado de êxtase. Ela o empurrou com todas as forças e saiu correndo dele, do sentimento que surgia em seu coração. Inuyasha no entanto com um salto caiu frente a ela e voltou a agarrá-la e novamente a beijou. Depois a soltou e sorriu com desdém.

- Você é uma humana muito atrevida mas... sabe que seu gosto é muito bom... – disse enquanto lambia os beiços e os olhos dourados faiscavam. Isso a deixou furiosa.

- Maldito... o seu sangue sujo aflorou no final das contas... nunca mais me toque senão você irá conhecer os pilares do inferno...

Seus olhos transbordavam ódio. Sua face branca ficou rubra com a força da raiva que naquele momento sentia do meio youkai a sua frente, rindo maliciosamente. Inuyasha por fim disse.

- Agora que matei a sua vontade de mim, podemos seguir adiante.

Ele devia estar de brincadeira. Ela jamais o seguiria de tudo. Mas o desejo de vingar-se daquela humilhação surgiu em sua cabeça feito um estalo. Decidiu seguir com ele. Inuyasha não perderia por esperar.


	6. A Vingança

Eles pararam em uma estalagem modesta, num pequeno aglomerado de cabanas cercado pela mata. Ao lado dela uma taverna barulhenta chamou a atenção do hanyou, que há algum tempo não provava um bom sake. Após se instalarem num cômodo duplo ele se virou para Kagome.

- Espere aqui – ele ordenou.

- Por que eu deveria? – ela o fitou desafiadoramente.

- Porque você é procurada – ele retrucou – e eu estou com vontade de bebericar um pouco e conversar. E você não me apareça lá ouviu? Se não quiser ser pega e levada ao Shogun.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Feh! Mulheres.

O hanyou saiu após isso. Kagome não ficaria ali parada seguindo ordens de um bastardo meio youkai. Ainda mais com um tão atrevido e pretensioso como Inuyasha. Ela olhou pela janela e viu o movimento de aldeões que voltavam para casa após um dia de trabalho exaustivo. Alguns paravam na taverna, principalmente os mais jovens, pois ali era a única fonte de diversão naquele lugar. Alguns dirigiam gracejos á jovem, que sorria em resposta. Ela suspirou. Tinha saudade dos tempos de infância, quando Inutaisho ainda era o senhor e as vilas viviam momentos felizes e de abundância. Afinal, por que o filho do Shogun era tão diferente do pai?

Kagome se voltou para o quarto simples aonde passariam a noite, depois de muitas ao relento. Os youkais sempre foram temidos pelos humanos, e como Inutaisho haviam poucos que se compadeciam da sorte das pessoas. Era um tipo de youkai raro, impelido por um tipo de sentimento. Ouvira dizer que tinha intenções de tomar por esposa uma certa princesa humana, filha de outro senhor feudal, mesmo indo contra as tradições de sua espécie. Mas morrera antes e seu único filho, Sesshoumaru, ficara com o domínio do feudo. Esse sim, despreza a humanidade como se fossem insetos.

Agora aparece na vida dela esse youkai, ou meio youkai, disposto a se unir á causa dos homens. Seria a natureza meio humana que o fazia diferente... Mas mesmo sendo mestiço mantinha a arrogância de um youkai. Isso a irritava. Logo suas divagações foram substituídas pela ânsia de vingar-se dele, que ousara macular a honra de mulher. Ela reparou que ele deixara no quarto a espada. Pelo que ela vira na luta com o youkai Kouga, essa seria uma espada demoníaca. Cautelosamente ela se aproximou da arma e tocou sua bainha. Nada aconteceu e ela suspirou. Empunhou-a e observou mais de perto. Que espada velha, ela pensou desdenhando. No entanto ela sabia que aquela não era uma espada comum. Lembrou-se dele a chamando pelo nome: Tessaiga.

Olhou novamente pela janela. Agora a viela estava quase que deserta. Pegou o arco e o alforje. Um impulso se formou na sua cabeça e ela saltou para fora. Olhou para os lados. Ninguém á vista. Rapidamente correu em direção á floresta.

Kagome corria o mais rápido que podia, a mente tomada de um só ímpeto, distanciar-se o maximo possível daquele meio youkai atrevido. Abraçada ao peito a arma dele.

Subitamente ela parou. A Tessaiga começou a vibrar. Um arrepio correu-lhe a espinha. Kagome olhava ao redor, tentando ver qualquer movimento. Sua respiração ficou ofegante. Agora ela abraçava ainda mais a espada, procurando ali alguma proteção. A energia sinistra que ela sentia ficava cada vez mais próxima e se fortalecia.

O vento de repente parou de soprar. A floresta ficou quieta. A mocinha não se mexia, esperando algo acontecer. Novamente a Tessaiga vibrou, desta vez mais intensamente.

Isso despertou seu senso de preservação. Ela correu novamente, com todas as forças que tinha, até chegar a um bambuzal. Sua face ficou manchada com o sangue que escorria dos inúmeros cortes que os talos faziam. Ela então vislumbrou um vulto por entre as sombras e parou. Inuyasha saiu silenciosamente por entre os grossos troncos e rosnou irritado.

- O que você está fazendo sua idiota!

O alivio que ela sentiu ao vê-lo só não foi maior que a raiva que sentiu de si mesma em sentir alivio.

- Inuyasha... como me achou?

- Eu conheço seu cheiro. E além do mais o seu sangue pode ser sentido a quilômetros daqui. Infelizmente alguém mais sentiu o seu cheiro. Vamos embora.

Ela estava pasma.

- Quem...

- Pra começar – ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão irritado – me devolva a minha espada.

Kagome rapidamente lhe estendeu a Tessaiga. Ele continuou depois de colocá-la na cintura.

- Agora...

Rudemente ele a jogou nos ombros e começou a correr como um raio.

- Ei...

- Cale a boca! – seu tom era de ameaça – se disser algo eu mesmo mato você entendeu?

- Mas...

- Por causa da sua imbecilidade – ele retrucou zangado – ELE nos achou.

- Ele...? Mas...

- Se falar mais eu cumpro a minha promessa.

Kagome se calou. Naquele momento, depois de sentir a energia sinistra que fez gelar o sangue, era melhor obedecer.

Inuyasha só parou a muitas léguas longe dali, e Kagome não sentia mais a presença sinistra. Cansado o hanyou caminhou até uma mina de água e bebeu, jogando um pouco no rosto. Ela permanecia quieta, parada de pé. Ele se virou e resmungou.

- Agora pode descansar... e falar se quiser, embora eu sei que irei me arrepender.

Kagome se sentou perto dele á margem do laguinho. Viu que seu rosto se cortara durante a fuga.

- Você se feriu.

- Isso não é nada.

Ela rasgou um pedaço da faixa que usava e molhou na água, depois limpou o corte delicadamente. Inuyasha amainou o olhar.

- Vocês humanos não sabem com quem estão lidando. O Shogun pode arrasar esta terra com se não fosse nada.

- Você o conhece? – ela indagou.

- Um pouco – ele respondeu – suficiente para saber o quão impiedoso ele é. Ele despreza a raça humana como se fossem porcos.

- Eu sei – ela suspirou – minha mãe foi assassinada por um youkai.

- Sinto muito.

- O único pecado dela – ela o fitou com firmeza – foi não ter cedido aos caprichos de um alto membro da nobreza.

Inuyasha abaixou o olhar.

- Sinto muito – ele repetiu.

A brisa da madrugada soprou gelada. Ele se levantou.

- Foi fazer uma fogueira.

O hanyou tirou seu manto e cobriu os ombros de Kagome. Ela o observou por um momento.

- Por que evita me olhar de frente Inuyasha?

O hanyou sorriu.

- Não é nada. É que você se parece com alguém que eu conheci há muito tempo.

- Quem? – ela se interessou.

- Alguém – ele continuou – que eu desejo esquecer para sempre.

Os olhos de Inuyasha perderam o brilho nesse instante. Foi como se uma ferida no fundo de seu coração tivesse latejado e ainda não estivesse de todo cicatrizada. O rosto daquela mulher, gravado a fogo no pensamento dele, voltara para assombrar-lhe os passos. Isso era o que ele acreditava.

Nota da autora:

Agradeço a todos os comentários positivos! Eu sei que demoro um pouquinho para postar mas é que tenho pouco tempo para escrever. Por favor tenham paciência! Gomen!


End file.
